warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Danger
Danger Season 1, Episode 4 of Mystic "Thanks for traveling with me," I told Lazuli as we padded out of her cavernous den. "No problem," Lazuli replied in a cool, clear voice. I didn't look at her but was aware of her giving me a side-glance, as if analyzing me. Lazuli continued forward, her chest permanantly puffed forward and her chin held high. I watched her lead the way in admiration. She's so brave and beautiful. I want to be just like her. She turned around and set her brilliant blue gaze on me. "Are you coming or not?" I snapped out of my daze and quickly followed in her paw steps. "So where to next?" I asked, dodging a large stone in the middle of my path. Lazuli stepped over it, answering, "We'd first better get out of here. Do you know the way?" Shock settled on me. "Wait...you don't know the way out? I thought you've lived here for ages!" "I have." Something in Lazuli's gaze seemed out of place, sad and lonesome. I strongly felt to comfort her, but something held me back. Then it dawned on me. "You haven't been up there since you entered, have you?" I whispered. Pain shoved its way through in her eyes. "N-no." "How did you survive?" I asked, intrigued despite myself. I knew Lazuli seemed the introverted type of loner, but it struck to me to think that she hadn't seen the sun for so long. "I never needed anyone with me," Lazuli answered swiftly. "Water flows in my den. As for survival necessities, I have my...ways." She turned her face and moved on. We soon reached the main cave, my paws already sore from the rough ground. I knew that I was slowly ebbing - I needed fresh air and light. I needed clear water to drink and warm food to eat. I had already been under here for too long. "Lazuli, we need to find a way out fast," I whispered. I knew it was more than that - with no food or water and me not having "sources" like Lazuli, I would die under here. "I've never heard of a cat who's died in three days because of lack of food," Lazuli replied. "But I'll need it in the future!" I responded indignantly. "Besides, we still need to find this exit. And night has fallen above, we need to sleep." Lazuli reached the far end of the main cave. Suddenly, a low moan sounded from the end of the cave, in the direction of her den. Fear sparked in her eyes, and she frantically look around. Lazuli quickly raced to the edges of the cave, feeling at the walls until her paw popped into a little niche in the wall. "Quick, over here!" "What? Why?" I meowed, confused. "We can spend the night in here." Lazuli propped herself up and dragged herself in. "Can't we stay in your den?" "Just in here, quick!" Lazuli called from inside. I was suspicious that it had something to do with the low moaning noise that came from the tunnel in the direction of her den. But fighting with Lazuli wasn't going to solve anything. She was clearly more experienced than anything and anyone down here, and I knew I trusted my life with her. She'd saved my life once, and she could do it again, I knew. I just didn't want to put myself in the way. In the dark hole, I quickly found Lazuli and padded over to her. "So we'll be sleeping here?" "Yes," Lazuli replied. She crawled to the corner of the so-called den and curled up. Shuddering, I crouched to the cold den floor slimy with moss. This doesn't get better after all. Sighing, I fell into a deep, though painful, sleep. Category:Mystic Category:Mist's Fanfictions